Card Captor Sakura: The Power of Love
by Kalawyn
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have to defeat the evil sovereign. But is the answer to defeat them by the power of their star or deep within; by their hearts. The power of love. ME- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have a life. Its not my fault.Revie
1. The Premonition

Card Captor Sakura: The Power of Love  
Chapter 1.  
The premonition  
  
There was a man with long dark black hair, and was very tall and skinny. He was yelling at some bunch of odd looking people. "You fools! You were supposed to stop the boy from entering Japan!" he yelled. "We're sorry master. We'll try and stop him from meeting the girl." One of the odd looking people said. "You'll try? You will you fool!" Then he slammed his fist against the table, the master did. 15 year-old Sakura woke up breathless. "Kero! Wake up,"she shook him, "wake UP Kero!" "Alright already!" Kero said. "Whats the big commotion Sakura Kinomoto?!" Kero said angrily. "I had a premonition." Sakura said. "What about?" Kero asked anxiously. "There was a man who was trying to stop a boy from getting in to Japan and from meeting this special girl." Sakura explained. "Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaa!" Fujitaka Sakura's dad called. "Yes dad?" Sakura replied. "You've got mail." Just then Fujitaka stepped right in Sakura's room. "Who's it from?" Sakura wondered. "It's from Syaoran Li." He said. Sakura gasped. Her boyfriend sent her a letter! She ripped open the letter.  
Dearest Sakura,  
I am in Japan. I will be arriving at your house at 2:00 P.M. August 14, 2003. I look forward to seeing you. I've missed you so much. Oh, and I am moving to Japan; now we can be together. Isn't that great?! I can't wait to see you!  
Love,  
Syaoran ( Sakura's face brightened immediately after reading the letter. Sakura looked over at the clock. It read: 1:30 P.M. "Oh my God! That's in half in hour!" Sakura went and changed into a long pink kimono, with cherry blossoms all over it. She stuck a pink silk ribbon on her long brown hair and let her hair hang down loose. She also put on cherry blossom earrings and pink silk sippers. She looked in the mirror and saw she was ready.  
  
Thanks for reading chapter 1. I hope you liked it! Metamorphmagus13 


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2.Preparations  
  
Sakura had about 20 minutes left to prepare for Syaoran. She went and  
tried to make some food, while trying to set up the whole house. She  
went out and picked some flowers from the garden and tied them in a  
silk pink rose ribbon, and then set them in a vase. She then took out  
the silk white table cloth and put it on the table and took out the  
china with cherry blossom petals lining it. She stuck the vase on the  
table, the flowers glittering in the reflection from the china. Then  
she went upstairs and told Kero to be polite. "Kero, please be polite.  
I haven't seen him in four years." Sakura begged. "Alright. Even if he  
is a brat. Sakura, I'll try." "Thanks a lot Kero. You're the best!"  
Then Sakura left the room and checked on the food. "Aaaiiiiiiiiii!"  
Sakura yelled." Its sooooooooo hot!" Then all of a sudden, the  
doorbell rings. DING DONG! Sakura thought  
to herself. Sakura answered the door and to her surprise it was  
Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, what? Syaorans coming. What's that?" sakura asked her  
friend. "It's a new dress I made for you. It's a pink and green silk  
dress with cherry blossoms going across it." Tomoyo said. "It's  
beautiful Tomoyo! Now please go!" Sakura urged her friend. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" Then Sakura shut the door and then the doorbell rang again.  
"Tomoyo I-  
Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried."Hi Sakura!!!!!!! I've missed you sooo  
much!!!" Syaoran said. "Me too! Sakura said. 


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight  
  
"So, what's up?" Syaoran asked Sakura. "Nothing much. Well.I did have a premonition this morning." "What was it about?" Syaoran asked. "It was about this guy and how he was telling these guys to stop a boy from entering Japan, because he has to meet this special girl. They failed but they're going to try again." Sakura said. "That's funny, because when I was about to get on the plane to Japan, these two dickheads tried to stop me from boarding. I managed to scare them away by taking out my sword." "You're right; that does sound weird. Could they be talking about me? If so, why? What's so special about me?" said Sakura. "Its possible. Maybe they're after you because you possess great power. You're special to me and to everyone else. Sakura, would you mind if I took you out to dinner tonight?" Said Syaoran. "I'd love to! I'll go get ready. You wait here." Said Sakura. "Okay." Said Syaoran.  
*********** (2 hours later) *********** (At restaurant) Sakura and Syaoran were talking and were eating their dinner. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you if you would mind if we took our relationship to the next level." Syaoran said. "No, I wouldn't mind." Said Sakura. "Great! Now you can start calling me Li. Sakura, I've missed you so much and," Sakura kissed him on the lips, "Wow." Just then a man appeared outside their window and was staring right at Sakura. Why is he looking at me? Sakura thought to herself. Just then the man tilted up his hat. *gasp* It's the man from my premonition. What does he want with me? Just then, the man broke through the window and started laughing. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?" Sakura shouted at the man. "My name is Hiroyami. I must kill you. You'll ruin everything!" "Leave us alone!" Li shouted. I can sense his aura. It's so powerful. "Shut-up boy!" The man shouted. He swung his arm and Li went flying backwards. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Li screamed. "Li!!!!! You shall pay for that Mister!" Sakura shouted to the man. Sakura then transformed her key into her staff. "Windy!" Sakura shouted. "AAAAHHHH!" Hiroyami shouted as he went flying backwards. "So that is the kind of power you possess. You won't be so lucky next time. You haven't seen the last of me." Said Hiroyami. Then he vanished. Huh? How did he do that? Oh well. "Li!!! Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "I'm okay. How about you?" "I don't know but we'll have to be ready the next time he comes because he will be stronger. I can feel it."  
  
Thanx for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry about it being so short. I was in a rush. Metamorphmagus13 ( 


	4. The Calling

Chapter 4: The Calling  
  
Why does he want me? What does he mean by that I'll ruin everything? What is he plotting? This summer has been so strange lately. How can I become more powerful? I mean, I already transformed all the Clow cards into my own cards. I'm going to go ask Kero. "Keeeerrrrroooooo!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" Kero said. "How can I train to be stronger now that I have transformed the cards?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. Why don't you call Eriol and ask? Maybe he'll know what to do." "Okay." Sakura grabbed the phone and started dialing Eriols number. "Hello?" Eriol said into the phone. "Hi Eriol! This is Sakura." Sakura began telling what had happened, "So what should I do to train?" Sakura asked. "Well, I think you should practice with the cards and your staff daily. Also, try meditating to help strengthen your magical aura. Also, you should take lessons in combat or martial arts from Li. Oh and lastly, when you fight Hiroyami, make sure that Kerberos and Yue are there with you." Eriol told Sakura. "Okay, thanks. Well I've got to go now. Thanks for the help Eriol! Bye!!!" Sakura said. "Okay, your welcome. Bye!" Eriol said. Then they both hung up the phone.  
  
Sakura went to the park by herself late that night. She practiced with every single one of her cards. Then she started to meditate. Okay, just clear your thoughts Sakura. Sakura said to herself. Sakura was meditating, hovering above the ground for about 15 minutes when she heard this voice calling her name. Sakura, Sakura; help me! Set me free! It was saying. Huh? "Who's there? What do you want, and where are you?" Sakura asked the voice. My name is Hikari. I need your help. I am the guardian of your cards. You created me by meditating. You have to unlock me from your star staff. You must shout, "Hikari no tenshi (Angel Hikari or Angel of Light)!" The voice named Hikari said. Sakura shouted, "Hikari no tenshi!" Out of the staff was a bright blinding light. A beautiful female angel emerged from the light. She had long silky blonde hair with pink eyes. Her face was absolutely beautiful, including her structure. She had skin as white as ivory, and lips red as the rose. She was wearing a long pink gown that was made of silk. She was also wearing pink slippers, and had very large angel wings on her back. Out of her hands appeared a pair of angel wings on her back and handed them to Sakura. "These are for you, mistress." Hikari said. Sakura took them and said, "Thank-you. You're gorgeous! What are you here for?" "I am here to be your guide, and also to protect you." Hikari said. "But Kero is my guide. Also, who are you going to protect me from?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but Kero can't take the appearance of a human girl. And I am even more powerful than Kero and Yue. I have to protect you from the evil Sovereign." "What sovereign?" Sakura asked. "The sovereign that has been trying to kill you and Hiroyami was just a powerless demon. You must train to be more powerful and I can help you do that. Here is this pen that can make you a master at martial arts. Just yell, "Make me a master in martial arts!" Hikari said. "Wow. Thanks! But if I thought that Hiroyami was powerful, then I can't imagine how powerful the sovereign is." Sakura said. "Summon on your angel wings and we'll fly to your house and talk about this in the morning. And don't worry; when we fly, we are invisible." Hikari told Sakura. "Okay." Sakura said. They flew off into the night and were home within 3 minutes. They both said good night and Hikari went back into Sakura's staff as Sakura went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked this chapter. Metamorphmagus13 


End file.
